HSM: Unpredictable
by Vixy Venom
Summary: What could possibly happen when Troy and Gabriella spend spring break apart?Things go awry in this chaotic love drama... it's not like any other TxG story you have read before. Prepare for the Unpredictable. finally completed.... next fic will b better.
1. Spring BreakUp

**HSM: Unpredictable**

**Chapter 1:Spring Break Up**

**It's senior year for East High. Everyone's on Spring Break, including Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, but they aren't together. Gabriella went to visit her father in New York, while Troy hits Miami Beach with some buddies. What could go wrong?**

**Down in Miami, Troy and his boys are hanging out in their hotel room. The four guys, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Cam, were having a deep discussion.**

**Cam- Let's go check out some beach bunnies already.**

**Troy- I can't. I've got Gabriella.**

**Chad- What could happen?**

**Zeke- It's not like your gonna fall in love with one girl.**

**Troy- Well, ok, but we're hitting the karaoke bar tonight.**

**All- Sure.**

**The y headed down to the beach and watched a few girls run by. Cam made a pass at on of them, but she just smirked and kept going. Troy kept thinking about Gabriella, until a dark haired girl emerged from the water. She was not too tall, her hair was black with thick strips of crimson and eyes the color of emeralds. She wore a slinky black two-piece, which consisted of a triangle top and a string bikini brief. She looked directly at him, smiled and walked over to her beach towel lying only a few feet away from the guys. Drool was seeping out of each guys mouth. Chad had elbowed troy in his ribs.**

**Chad- Go talk to her, man**

**Troy- But Gabriella...**

**Cam- She's way hotter than Gabriella**

**Zeke- Go on, Troy.**

**Troy walked over to her. She was lying in the sun, trying to tan.**

**Girl- Excuse me, you're blocking my sun.**

**Troy- Oh, sorry**

**He stepped over,**

**Troy- Me and my friends were sort of wondering if you're from around here. See, we're here on Spring Break.**

**Girl- I don't live in Miami, anymore. I'm just visiting my parents here.**

**Troy- You don't live with your parents?**

**Girl- I'm in college.**

**Troy- Oh, sorry to bother you, then.**

**Girl- It's ok, I'm Madison, and you are?**

**Troy- Troy... Troy Bolton. I go to East High in Albuquerque, New Mexico.**

**Madison- Really? I go to the University of New Mexico. So, you're a senior, I'm guessing?**

**Troy- Yeah.**

**Madison- Cool. One year difference. It's my first year in college.**

**Troy- Cool. So you wanna hang out tonight?**

**Madison- Sure, here let me give you my number.**

**She entered the digits into the phone**

**Madison- Call me...**

**Troy- Thanks. I'll talk to you later then.**

**He walked back over to the guys, almost stumbling over a small sand hill that he hadn't noticed in his way. The guys had attacked him with questions as soon as he sat down.**

**Chad- So... did you score?**

**Troy- I got her number.**

**Cam-What's her name?**

**Troy- Madison**

**Zeke- Is she from around here?**

**Troy- Not exactly. She's visiting her parents.**

**Chad- What do you mean?**

**Troy- She's a college girl.**

**Chad- Holy shit.**

**Troy- She's chilling with us tonight**

**Zeke- Karaoke?**

**Troy- Karaoke!**

**That night, Troy called Madison to tell her to meet them at the Teen Lounge bar, where there was going to b an open mic night. They met up at around 8 and went for some dinner. At the bar, they had a few shirley temples before Troy decided to sing. He grabbed Madison's hand and dragger her on stage with him. He told the DJ to play 'I can't take my eyes off of you".**

**Madison- I've never done this before**

**Troy- Just follow the word son the screen**

**The music starts.**

"**I can't take my eye s off of you"**

**Troy- You never know what you're gonna feel, oh**

**you never see it coming suddenly it's real**

**Madison- Oh... never even crossed my mind, no**

**that I would ever end up here tonight**

**Both- Oh, all thing change when you don't expect them to**

**yeah, oh**

**noone knows what the future's gonna do**

**Troy- Never even noticed**

**that you've been there all along**

**Both- I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I know you feel the same way too**

**(Troy- Yeah)**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**all it took... was one look**

**for a dream come true**

**(Both- Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... oh... oh)**

**Troy- Yeah, we got a good thing going on**

**Madison- Oh.. Right here is right where we belong.**

**Both- Never really know what you might find**

**Madison- Now, all I see is you and I**

**Both- You're everything, I never knew**

**Madison- That I've been looking for**

**Both- I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I know you feel the same way too**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**all it took... was one look**

**for a dream come true**

**Troy- Can't take my eyes off of you**

**Madison- Oh, oh, oh, yeah**

**Troy- Oh, oh, oh**

**Madison- So let the music play**

**Troy can't take my eyes off of you... whoa..**

**(Madison- Yeah, the feelings getting stronger)**

**Both- And I never ever felt this way**

**Madison- Alright, I see everything**

**in your eyes**

**Both- Oh... oh... oh**

**Madison- Alright, something's happening**

**Both- Cause everyone's around, but you're the only one I see**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**(Madison- Oh... oh...)**

**I know you feel the same way too**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**all it took... was one look**

**for a dream come true**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**(Troy- Oh... oh)**

**feelings like I never knew**

**(Troy- I never knew, never knew)**

**I can't take my eyes of you**

**(Troy- I can't take...)**

**From the start... got my heart**

**yeah, you do**

**can't take my eyes off of you**

**(Troy- Ooooooh)**

**As soon as Troy had finished the last note, Madison pulled him into a lip-lock. He heard the applause and whistling from his buddies, but he didn't realize that he was kissing her back. It took them awhile for her to release him, but when she did she just began to compliment him on his singing. They climbed off the stage.**

**Madison- You were great up there.**

**Troy- Yeah, you weren't so bad yourself.**

**Madison- What's wrong?**

**Troy- I have a girlfriend.**

**Madison- It's ok. It didn't really mean anything, just a one time thing. An accident.**

**Troy- not, really. I kissed you back and that means something.**

**Madison- So, where do we go from here?**

**Troy- Back to the hotel room, I guess.**

**He called the guys over and they all caught a cab back to the hotel. In the hotel room, the guys were playing video games in the living room, while Troy and Madison were making out in the bedroom on the bed. She reached for his belt to undo it, but he stopped her.**

**Troy- Madison, I'm a virgin.**

**Madison- Really? How far have you gotten with a girl?**

**Troy- This would probably be it. Making out in a bed without adults around.**

**Madison- Well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to.**

**Troy- It's not that I don't want to. I just can't.**

**Madison- Ok. You wanna go play video games?**

**Troy- Nah, I'm gonna go to sleep.**

**Madison- Mind if I join you?**

**Troy- Not at all.**

**They fell asleep, fully clothed in the bed, next to each other.**

**The next morning, Troy woke up to see that Madison was gone.**

**He walked into the living room to find the guys still playing video games.**

**Troy- Have you guys been up all night playing that game?**

**Chad- Not really, we woke up a while ago.**

**Zeke- Yeah, we fell asleep in here.**

**Cam- We woke up right in time to see Madison leaving.**

**Troy- Did she say anything?**

**Chad- Just good-bye.**

**Troy- Ok, you guys have to promise Gabriella won't find out about this.**

**All- We promise.**

**Author's note: Please R&R. I will need feedback to continue this story. Thanks for reading**


	2. Return to East High

1**Chapter 2: Return to East High**

**The day that everyone came back to East High was pretty quiet. Everyone sat silently in Ms. Darbus's homeroom. She was surprised by the silence.**

**Darbus- So how was everyone's vacation? Did anyone do anything interesting?**

**Chad- Me and the boys spent Spring Break in Miami.**

**Darbus- The boys and I.**

**Chad- Whatever.**

**Darbus- And what did you do in Miami?**

**Zeke- Karaoke?**

**Everyone began laughing, including Ms. Darbus.**

**Darbus- Does anyone want to tell us about their experience?**

**Troy- I sang. It was fun. End of story.**

**Darbus- Mr. Bolton sang without Ms. Montez?**

**Troy- Sorta. I don't really want to talk about it.**

**Darbus- Ms. Montez, would you like to enlighten us with your Spring Break story?**

**Gabriella- I went to see my dad in New York.**

**Darbus- How exciting? Did you go see any Broadway whie you were there?**

**Gabriella- My father took me to see 'RENT".**

**Darbus- Marvelous. Could you please critique?**

**Gabriella- It was good. Pretty diverse. I liked the songs, though.**

**Darbus- Oh, we should recreate it as our final production for the year.**

**Sharpay-That would be brilliant, Ms. Darbus.**

**Ryan- Could I be in it?**

**Sharpay- Shut up Ryan.**

**Darbus- ok, we'll talk about this another time. You are all dismissed.**

**The bell rang and everyone exited the classroom, except for troy and Gabriella. Ms. Darbus called them to her desk to discuss the final production.**

**Darbus- You two really brought in the audience with our twinkle town musical. I would love it if you joined us in this production.**

**Gabriella- I'll have to think about it, Ms. Darbus.**

**Troy- Yeah, me too.**

**They left the classroom and walked towards Gabriella's locker. She opened her locker and started bustling around with random objects.**

**Gabriella- So, you went to a karaoke bar?**

**Troy- Yeah.**

**Gabriella- Cool. Met anyone interesting?**

**Troy- Yeah, I guess I made a new friend.**

**Gabriella- Is it someone from Miami?**

**Troy- Not exactly. She goes to the University of New Mexico.**

**Gabriella- Oh, it's a girl.**

**Troy- A college girl, that I'm not interested in.**

**Gabriella- Are you sure? I mean, it seems like you had fun with her.**

**Troy- Look at me. She is just a friend.**

**Gabriella- So, you sang with her?**

**Troy- Yeah, it was just for fun.**

**Gabriella- What did you sing?**

**Troy- "I can't take my eyes off of you". It didn't mean anything, I dedicated it to you.**

**Gabriella- You did? Oh, that is so sweet. Oops, I have to get to class. Bye hun.**

**She gave him a peck on the lips and walked off. Troy began to feel guilty. He slowly walked down the hall and slipped into a classroom.**

**At the end of the day, Troy and Gabriella met up in front of the school. Troy was worried that one of the guys let the story slip, but Gabriella didn't seem to know a thing.**

**Gabriella- Hey sweety.**

**Troy- How were your classes?**

**Gabriella- Fun. So, what's on the agenda for today?**

**Troy- I thought we'd start by going to my house and watching a movie, have some dinner and finish off by yours truly escorting you home.**

**Gabriella- Could we grab some snacks on the way?**

**Troy- Sure, there's a deli down the block.**

**They walked silently, hand in hand, to the store. When they walked in, Gabriella grabbed a large bag of tortilla chips, a 2 liter bottle of Dr. Pepper, a bag of Skittles and a package of Big Red gum. She put everything on the counter, Troy had attempted to pay, but she wouldn't let him. Then, they left the store and continued walking in the direction of Troy's house. He wanted to ask her what was up with all the junk food, but decided not to, it might offend her. When they reached the house, they stood in front of the door for a good 5 minutes before walking in. They ran up to Troy's room. Once there, Gabriella dropped her groceries and tackled Troy onto the bed. She was lying on top of him, staring into his pool blue eyes for a moment, before she leaned in to kiss him. It began with a few slow pecks, but turned into open mouth kissing. They didn't even notice Mrs. Bolton come into the room.**

**Mrs. Bolton- Troy, I just came in to check on you, but you seem busy. Don't get carried away, now.**

**They both lifted their heads to watch her exit. Troy got up and shut the door tight. Gabriella came up behind him and reached around him to lock the door. **

**Troy- Why are you locking the door?**

**Gabriella- I think we need some privacy.**

**Troy- What?**

**Gabriella had pulled him back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.**

**Troy- What are you doing? Get off.**

**Gabriella- Ok. What is up with you lately? You can be honest, did something happen between you and that girl in Miami?**

**Just then, Troy's cellphone began to ring. They both stared at it for a minute, until Troy grabbed it offf the night stand. He managed to get Gabriella off of him.**

**Troy (into the phone)- Hello?**

**Madison- Troy? It's Madison.**

**Troy- Oh, hi.**

**Gabriella- Troy, who is that?**

**Troy- Noone important.**

**Madison- Now, I'm not important?**

**Troy (to Madison)- I didn't mean it that way.**

**Gabriella- Didn't mean what, Troy? Is it that girl? Let me talk to her.**

**Troy- Not right now, Gabriella.**

**Madison- With your girlfriend?**

**Troy (to Madison)- Yeah.**

**Gabriella- Come on, Troy. Give me the phone.**

**Troy- No.**

**Madison- I'm gonna let you go. Bye.**

**Troy (to Madison)- Bye.**

**He puts the phone down on the night stand.**

**Gabriella- Why wouldn't you just give me the phone?**

**Troy- I don't want you talking to her.**

**Gabriella- Why not, Troy? Is it because you had something with her and didn't want me to find out about it/**

**Troy- That's not it. I'm sorry. It was an accident.**

**Gabriella- I'm sorry, too, Troy. I'm gonna go home.**

**Troy- Are you breaking up with me?**

**Gabriella- No, not yet.**

**She walked out of the room with her bags of junk food, ran down the stairs, said goodbye to Troy's parents and ran out of the house. Troy just sat on his bed staring at the door that Gabriella had just slammed behind her, when she left. He picked up his cellphone and called Chad.**

**Troy- Chad!**

**Chad- Troy? Why are you calling? Me and Taylor are about to have dinner.**

**Troy- First of all, it's Taylor and I, second of all, Gabriella knows.**

**Chad- Knows what?**

**Troy- About Madison.**

**Chad- WHAT? Did she break up with you?**

**Taylor (in the background)- Broke up with who, hun? Who are you talking to?**

**Chad (to Taylor)- You heard me answer the phone.**

**Troy- She didn't break up with me, yet.**

**Chad- Well, good luck with that. I have to go, dinners on the table.**

**Troy- Ok. Bye.**

**He put the phone back onto the night stand. He lay back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, pondering his wrong doing. Guilt was eating at him from the inside out, just like an internal virus that isn't noticed until it reaches the surface.**

**Ok, guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do not own anything in this fan fiction except for the character of Madison, she's my alter ego, and a few songs I may put in, in future chapters. Anyway, Madison is in almost every story I write so you'll get used to her. Well, this is the end of chapter 2, 8 more to go. Yes, I am makin this 10 chapters long. I'm really sorry but I'm not telling if this is going to end as TxG, because I want to keep up the suspense. Reviews are highly appreciated. Keep posting and I'll have the next chapter up soon. Thanx. **


	3. The Triangle

1**Before you start reading this chapter, if you are not mature enough to handle intensity and explicit events, I suggest you close this page. If you can't handle a TxG break up, maybe you should wait until chapter 8. Next few chapters will be intense and explicit. This stuff should be rated NC-17. Anyway, sorry it took me a while to post this chapter, it's kind of long and I was sick with bronchitis for the past week or so. I usually write my chapters into a notebook before I type them up, so that takes up even more time. I did manage to finish chapters 4 and 5 already so just comment this chapter and they'll be up soon. Thanks again for reading my fanfic.**

**Chapter 3: The Triangle**

**A week later, Things started going back to normal. Gabriella was talking to Troy again and they decided to do the final production, after all. When they spoke to Ms. Darbus, she explained that Principal Hatsui turned down the idea, that 'RENT' was for a more mature audience.**

**Darbus- That is why I asked my friend, who happens to be a professor at the University of New Mexico, for help. She's lending me some of her brightest drama students.**

**Gabriella- That's cool.**

**Troy- So we'll be working with college students?**

**Darbus- They are only freshman.**

**Troy shuddered at the thought of Madison being one of those freshman, not knowing he was right. That afternoon, after basketball practice, Troy joined Gabriella in the auditorium. Ms. Darbus was on stage with a line of college students. Troy and Gabriella sat in the audience.**

**Darbus- Does anyone want to suggest any ideas?**

**A girl, black hair with strips of crimson and emerald green eyes, raised her hand.**

**Girl- What about a story about high school sweethearts that begin to part after graduation. We can portray both lives and a reunion.**

**Darbus- It sounds bleak. Any other suggestions?**

**Gabriella- Ms. Darbus, I have an idea. A couple has an on and off relationship. We could have songs of love and hate all in the same production. The two lovebirds are complete opposites and they hate everything about each other but they are 'head over heels' in love.**

**Darbus- I love it. Very complicating, it will definitely pull the audience into the story.**

**At this, Madison's eyes flickered, which was not normal for a human being. Troy had been staring at her, not even realizing how fixated he was. Gabriella looked over at him. She waved a hand in front of his face until he blinked.**

**Gabriella- Hey, what are you staring at?**

**Troy- Nothing. I just spaced out.**

**Gabriella- Oh, because it seemed like you were staring at that girl.**

**Troy- What girl?**

**Gabriella- The one with black hair.**

**Troy- I don't know her.**

**Gabriella- I didn't say you did.**

**Troy- Well, I wasn't staring at her.**

**Gabriella- Ok. Ok.**

**When they were leaving the auditorium, they heard a voice calling "Troy, wait up". He went into a run, but Gabriella stopped him. They turned around to face the person to whom the voice belonged.**

**Gabriella eyed the girl. This girl was Madison.**

**Troy- Can I help you?**

**Madison- I can't believe it. You go here?**

**Troy- I'm in the building, ain't I?**

**Madison- Ok, well, what's new?**

**Gabriella- Troy, I thought you said you didn't know this girl.**

**Madison- Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Madison.**

**Gabriella- Madison? Troy, you lied to me?**

**Troy- Sort of?**

**She ran out of the auditorium, not looking back to see Troy following her, but being slowed down by Madison, who had grabbed his arm. Troy turned to face her.**

**Troy- Look what you've done.**

**Madison- That was your girlfriend, wasn't it?**

**Troy- Yes and you made her leave.**

**Madison- She's cute.**

**Troy- That's one of the many reason's why I like her.**

**Madison- So, can we hang out?**

**Troy- Yeah, whatever.**

**They went outside and walked down a few blocks to his house. When they went in, Troy's parents were in the kitchen, talking about remodeling the guestroom. They stopped talking as soon as they saw Troy walk in with Madison.**

**Mrs. Bolton- Who's your friend, Troy?**

**Troy- This is Madison. We met on Spring Break.**

**Mr. Bolton- I hope you didn't engage in any wild behavior.**

**Troy- We didn't.**

**He grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs. They went into his room and as soon as they got into the room, Madison threw him on the bed and locked the door, climbed on top of him and began kissing him. They spoke between breaths.**

**Madison- I've been waiting all day for this.**

**Troy- Madison, this is crazy.**

**Madison- Do you want me?**

**Troy- Maybe**

**Madison- You sure about that?**

**She grabbed his hand and put it on her breast.**

**Troy- Ummm... I don't know.**

**She put her hand on his crotch.**

**Madison- What about now?**

**Troy was sweating bullets and tears were rolling down the sides of his face. Madison began to unzip his pants, moving her mouth toward the opening. She had pulled 'something' (cough, cough) out and put it in her mouth. Troy lay there in shock, not realizing what she was doing. She began to move it deeper into her mouth, moving it in and out, moving her fingers along the 'shaft'. Troy had felt all of this and awoke from his temporary coma.**

**Troy- What are you doing? Oh my god!**

**She pulled it out of her mouth for a moment.**

**Madison- You want me to stop?**

**Troy- NO!**

**So, she went back at it. Troy moved his hand to the back of her head. He began breathing heavily, about to burst.**

**Troy- Slow down.**

**It was too late. He bust right in her mouth and she seemed to like it, too. She got up and ran into the bathroom. When she came out, Troy had cleaned up and was lying face down on the bed.**

**Madison- So, you liked that?**

**Troy- (in a muffled voice) Mhmm.**

**Madison- You want more?**

**Troy- (muffled) Mhmm.**

**She turned him over and lie next to him.**

**Madison- You think your girlfriend would've done that for you?**

**Troy- No, she wouldn't.**

**Madison- Why don't you end it?**

**Troy- Our relationship isn't based on sexual acts. I still love her.**

**Madison- Do you? It seems to me that you're fine without her.**

**Troy- I won't break up with her. You better not tell her what happened?**

**Madison- I won't.**

**He looked at her. They stared into each other's eyes. Her green eyes gleamed. He couldn't look away, she was hypnotizing him. He blinked.**

**Troy- Don't tell her. I swear...**

**Madison- Or what?**

**She moved in and shoved her tongue into his mouth. They began to make-out. He put his hand on her breast nd squeezed. She moaned a bit, but wouldn't let him go. She lay on top of him, rubbing her body against his, even with clothes on. It caused a lot of friction, in both their loins. She stopped what she was doing and just sat there looking down at him.**

**Madison- Troy, I wanna have sex.**

**Troy- Madison, no. I have had enough. All you want is sex.**

**Madison- No, I want sex with you.**

**Troy- Not gonna happen.**

**Madison- Pretty please?**

**Troy- No.**

**Madison- Not even if I do this?**

**She began kissing his neck. He twitched a bit.**

**Troy- No.**

**Madison- Well, then.**

**She pulled off her shirt. Troy tried to close his eyes, so as not to look, but he couldn't resist. She undid his pants, once again and pulled his shirt off. He couldn't resist her any longer, he tore everything off of her and went at her like a bear on honey.**

**Fifteen minutes later, they lay naked next to each other in the bed, under the covers.**

**Troy- That was it?**

**Madison- Wanna do it again?**

**Troy- Not right now.**

**Madison- Tomorrow?**

**Troy- I'll think about it.**

**She got up, got dressed, kissed him and ran out. All he could do was lie there and think, "What the fuck did I just do?".**

**Quick note- Madison always talks in a sexy voice. If you didn't already know. She's a seductive little bitch but you'll see more of that in the next few chapters.**


	4. Love isn't Enough

1**See, I told you it was getting intense. This chapter is shorter though and I finished it long before I even posted chapter 3 up, sorry bout the wait tho. I've been busy with spring break and my birthday just passed on April 13th for anyone who cares. Anyway, this is the chapter with the big break-up; don't tell me you didn't think Gabriella would find out, of course she does. For all those sensitive souls, please don't cry, I hurts me, too. Well not really but according to the fans, they love Troyella stories, but please learn to love Madison, because she is here to stay. Or is she? You will find out soon enough. Here's chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4: Love isn't Enough**

**The next day, Troy met up with Chad in front of the school building early in the morning.**

**Chad- So, why did you get me up this early?**

**Troy- It's Madison. She's coming between me and Gabriella.**

**Chad- Isn't Madison the girl from Spring Break? How could she possibly be getting between the two of you?**

**Troy- The final production...**

**Chad- What? What does that have to...?**

**Troy- Drabus. She got the college kids from UNM to help with it.**

**Chad- Doesn't Madison go to UNM?**

**Troy- My point exactly. She met Gabriella yesterday at the meeting.**

**Chad- So, she'll be around?**

**Troy- Yeah, but no guy will get his chance with her.**

**Chad- Why not? Something's up? What is it?**

**Troy- She came home with me yesterday.**

**Chad- And?**

**Troy- She violated me in more than one way.**

**Chad- Troy, did you...?**

**Troy- Yeah. (Blushes)**

**Chad- Was it good?**

**Troy- That's not the point. Gabriella can't find out about this.**

**Chad- Then don't tell her. I promise I won't.**

**Troy- But Madison might.**

**Chad- Oh, yeah.**

**Troy- You are lucky to have a girlfriend who thinks for you.**

**Chad- Hey... that's not true.**

**Troy- Anyway, just keep Madison from Gabriella every chance you get, ok?**

**Chad- How?**

**Troy- Join the final production crew?**

**Chad- No way... another freaking musical? Not gonna happen.**

**Troy- What if Taylor joined?**

**Chad- I'd think about it.**

**Troy- Thanks, buddy.**

**Minutes later, the school doors opened and students began showing up. They went into the building carefully, not to be noticed by their peers. Troy split up from Chad, going down a hall that led to Gabriella's locker. When he got there, she hadn't shown up, yet. He sat next to her locker until the bell rang, but she didn't show. He went to home room, thinking she must have gone straight to class, but she wasn't there when he walked in. Ms. Darbus was making an announcement about openings for the final production behind-the-scenes crew.**

**Darbus- You can sign up for stage crew after class at my desk. Mr. Bolton, I would like to have a word with you after class.**

**When the bell rang, Troy and Chad walked up to her desk. **

**Taylor gathered her things and followed suit.**

**Darbus- Mr. Danforth, Ms. McKessey, can I help you?**

**Chad- I was gonna sign up for stage crew.**

**Taylor- Really? Me, too. I could use the credit an it should be fun. Gabriella is working on it.**

**Chad- And so is Troy.**

**Darbus- Ok, then sign the sheet. As for you Mr. Bolton. I got a phone call from Ms. Montez this morning, explaining her absence. She said she will no longer be working on the production due to a certain college student, who offended her. Would you know anything about that?**

**Troy- I think I might, but I'd rather not talk about it. Can't you just get rid of the college student, so Gabriella would come back?**

**Darbus- I will see to it that this student is rid from our production.**

**Troy- Thanks, Ms. Darbus.**

**Troy, Chad and Taylor walked out of the classroom, quickly. They went their separate ways to their next classes. By the end of the day, noone spoke to the others. Troy went over to Gabriella's house after school. He knocked on the door, hoping she would answer it. When the door swung open, he saw it was only Mrs. Montez. She explained to him that she didn't know what was wrong with Gabriella, but that she left in the morning and hadn't come home. He asked her if she knew of her absence from school. She knew that Gabriella had called Ms. Darbus that morning, but didn't know where she could've gone, if not to school. Troy thought long and hard where Gabriella might be hiding. He thanked Mrs. Montez for her help and walked off. He reached the library when he stopped and walked in. He walked up and down aisles and aisles of books, but couldn't find her until he reached a corner of the library that he had never known existed. In the corner, reading a book on witchcraft, was Gabriella. She didn't look up, but she knew of her visitor.**

**Troy- Gabriella, what are you doing?**

**Gabriella- (still not looking up) Plotting revenge.**

**Troy- What? Gabriella, get up, let's go. I'm taking you home.**

**Gabriella- I know what happened, Troy. I know you had her in your room. I came to your house, yesterday, to apologize. Your mom told me to go on up, that you were with a friend. The door was locked and I heard strange noises from within, so I left.**

**Troy- I'm sorry. I was gonna tell you.**

**Gabriella- No you weren't. Stop pretending like nothing's wrong, Troy. How far did you get with her anyway? Third base?**

**Troy- Umm... further? But she forced herself onto me. I dind't want to.**

**Gabriella- maybe not at first, but she convinced you. Do you even like her?**

**Troy- I like her, but I don't love her.**

**Gabriella- Oh really? Now, you're gonna tell me that you love me, just so I would forgive you. It's not gonna work that way.**

**Troy- But I do, I love you, Gabriella.**

**Gabriella- Love doesn't cut it these days.**

**Troy- What?**

**Gabriella- Love isn't enough. It won't hold up this relationship. It won't keep us together.**

**Troy- So, it's finally come to this?**

**Gabriella- Troy, it's over. I don't want to see you or hear from you ever again.**

**Troy- Gabi, please. Don't do this.**

**Gabriella- Don't "Gabi, please" me. I'm sick of your apologies. I've forgiven you a time too many and this time really bites the big one.**

**Troy- I didn't think it would end this way. I didn't think I'd lose it to her. I mean, I was waiting for you, when you were ready.**

**Gabriella- Well, you don't have to wait anymore. I'm gone.**

**She got up and walked past him, still holding onto the book she was reading. She checked it out and left the library, not pausing to look back at Troy's face as he walked silently behind her, teardrops forming in his eyes. He walked to the end of the block and turned the corner. Gabriella turned her head to see only the heel of his foot as he walked away. She stood there, tears in her eyes, and thought, "I will never forgive myself for this."**


	5. End The Drama

1**I won't say I didn't warn you. Chapter 5 is much shorter, uneventful and maybe even boring, but it will calm you down and prepare you for the next few chapters, which will be intense. There will be some twists and turns in this story, but you'll get used to it. If you choose to skip this chapter you might miss out. So, relax and keep reading.**

**Chapter 5- End the Drama**

**Days went by, everything seemed to be calming down. Noone wanted to work on the production. Ms. Darbus postponed it until they were ready to start on it. The students barely spoke to each other. Somehow, people found out about Troy's escapade with the college student. This rumor spread faster than lice. No girl would talk to Troy. His guys, the team, the Wildcats, had nothing to say to him except, "Sorry about that" or "Kudos, but don't tell my girlfriend". Troy's game was off and he couldn't concentrate in class. He felt like he was being alienated, like he was losing his world. He was under all this pressure, undress all this stress, noone could possibly understand what was happening to him and noone could help. He felt alone, especially now that he didn't even have Madison all over him. His world was turned inside out and it was time his parents knew about it. Mr and Mrs. Bolton didn't know of any occurrences that had been going on in Troy's personal life, but they were bound to find out. Troy sat down with them in the living room, one day.**

**Troy- Mom, dad, there's a few things you should know.**

**Mr. Bolton- What si it, Troy?**

**Mrs. Bolton- You know, you can tell us anything.**

**Troy- Well, you remember that girl I brought home that one time?**

**Mrs. Bolton- You mean Madison? When she left she ran out of the house. Didn't even say goodbye.**

**Troy- That might be because she sort of did something bad.**

**Mr. Bolton- What are you saying Troy?**

**Troy- She did things to me. I mean, you'd say they were bad things.**

**Mrs. Bolton- What sorts of things, honey?**

**Troy- Umm... dad, remember that talk we had?**

**Mr. Bolton- The birds and the bees? Oh, Troy. You didn't. Please, say you didn't.**

**Troy- Do you want me to lie?**

**Mrs. Bolton- It's ok. You're growing up. You're becoming a man.**

**Troy- You seem to be taking this well.**

**Mr. Bolton- If you were a girl, we wouldn't take it as well as we are.**

**Troy- Well, Gabriella broke up with me because of it.**

**Mrs. Bolton- You _were_ with another girl.**

**Troy- She threw herself at me. I didn't want any of it. I would rather have waited for Gabriella, even if I would've had to wait forever.**

**Mrs. Bolton- I'm glad to hear that. I know how much you love her.**

**Mr. Bolton- Troy, you have to go and apologize to Gabriella.**

**Troy- You think I haven't _tried_. She won't forgive me.**

**Mr. Bolton- Well, _try harder._**

**Mrs. Bolton- Don't give up, sweetie.**

**Troy- But what if she still doesn't forgive me?**

**Mr and Mrs. Bolton- KEEP TRYING!**

**Troy- Ok, ok. I get it. Thanks. For everything.**

**He got off the couch, ran upstairs into his room, changed into pajamas and went to bed. That night, he dreamt of the sensation of engaging in passion, such as he had with Madison, with Gabriella. He awoke the next morning to a feeling like that of falling into a lake. When he sat up, did he realize, his sheets where drenched in thick white liquid. What had happened was that he had his first nocturnal emission, a.k.a. a wet dream.**

**Final note: For those fans who dislike Madison with the passion of a thousand suns, I'm sorry to say that I created her in my image and that I'm not big on happy endings but of course this will be another Troyella story. I will give an alternative ending though, for those who agree with me that Troyella stories are vastly overrated. Anyway, I'm like madly in love with Zac Efron, so I'm sorry if my alter ego has to steal him from Gabriella and have sex with him before she gets her chance at him. I bet Zac's a virgin, too. If he is, I would gladly change that. By the way, if anyone picked up the new M magazine for May 2006 and you are planning to send in that "Win a Date with Zac Efron" coupon, don't bother, I've got it in the bag. Just kidding. If you fell for that, I shed a tear for you. Anyway, chapter 6 is the best chapter yet so look out for it soon.**


	6. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

1**Ok. This chapter goes back to chaos. Well, there's not much to say, except expect the unexpected. (Oh yeah, Madison is bisexual... surely something to look forward to). Ok, I warned you. Since she is my alter ego, I will point out that we share some similar qualities such as personality disorders and sexual orientation disorders. You know if you were bisexual you'd want to get in the middle of Troy and Gabriella, they are too hot to be a twosome. Threesomes are always more fun. (By the way, Gabriella is too innocent and I wanted to take that away from her without really changing her character. I love to spoil people's lives that way, taking the innocence from those young and inexperienced.) I've said too much already, so here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 6: A Kiss is Just a Kiss**

**The day finally came, Mrs. Darbus asked Gabriella to come back and work on the production and forget what happened, but Gabriella wouldn't do it. She would do it. She would never forget Madison. Especially, now that Mrs. Darbus asked her to work with Madison on the script to the production. Oddly, Gabriella agreed to it. They only had one week to write it so they did a few scenes a day. They got together every day in the auditorium and worked on it. One day, Gabriella decided to start up a conversation with this stranger. So, she decided that the day Madison went home with Troy was a suitable topic.**

**Gabriella- I know what happened. (Subtle tone)**

**Madison- What are you talking about?**

**Gabriella- You slept with Troy.**

**Madison- You mean when we...**

**Gabriella- Yeah.**

**Madison- I'm sorry. I mean, I knew you were his girlfriend, but I was tempted. Troy is really hard to resist.**

**Gabriella- Not really. I mean, I was all over him, but he threw me off.**

**Madison- Well, he attempted to throw me off, but he didn't try hard enough. He didn't give in that quickly though.**

**Gabriella- So you seduced him?**

**Madison- Yeah, I guess.**

**Gabriella- You are aware that I broke up with him because of you.**

**Madison- You did? I'm sorry.**

**Gabriella- Don't be. You wanted him, you can have him.**

**Madison- Well, I don't anymore.**

**Gabriella- Of course, not. You've already had him.**

**Madison- There are those I haven't had.**

**Gabriella- Now you're gonna go steal other boyfriends?**

**Madison- no, but I do like someone who is currently single.**

**Gabriella- That must be a first.**

**Madison- Not really. I've dated people before, who weren't dating others at the same time. Ok, I'm lying. Some of the people I've dated have been dating others at the same time, but it wasn't cheating.**

**Gabriella- you keep saying people. Why don't you just say guys?**

**Madison- Because people pertains to both sexes.**

**Gabriella- So, you're like half lesbian?**

**Madison- Sort of, I'm bisexual.**

**Gabriella- So what exactly did you mean by that? How was it not cheating?**

**Madison- If you have a girlfriend and boyfriend at the same time, noone really cares. Those kinds of relationships are acceptable because everyone learns to share.**

**Gabriella- That's interesting. So, if your girlfriend did it with your boyfriend, it would be okay?**

**Madison- As long as I did it with her boyfriend or we all did it together. Ok, can we just say sex, instead of "doing it"?**

**Gabriella- It makes me uncomfortable.**

**Madison- Would it make you uncomfortable if I asked you a personal question?**

**Gabriella- Yes, I'm a virgin.**

**Madison- I know. That wasn't my question.**

**Gabriella- Oh, well, I guess I'll be fine. I mean how personal could it be?**

**Madison- Have you ever been with a girl?**

**Gabriella- Ummm... Well, not really. I never considered it.**

**Madison- You never experimented?**

**Gabriella- No. What are you implying?**

**Madison- I know you might hate me for that whole thing with Troy, but spending time with you, writing this script, has me thinking.**

**Gabriella- Thinking about what?**

**Madison- You. And in no way plutonic.**

**Gabriella- I don't know what to say.**

**Madison- Then don't say anything.**

**Madison leaned in and gave Gabriella a slow peck on the lips. Gabriella had closed her eyes and not moved. She was nervous, but not repulsed by it. She actually thought it was sweet. When Madison backed off, Gabriella just stared at her silently.**

**The next day, Gabriella went to speak to Mrs. Darbus about the script.**

**Gabriella- I want to add a twist to the plot line.**

**Darbus- What kind of 'twist' might you be talking about?**

**Gabriella- What if each of them had a secret from each other, a third wheel perhaps?**

**Darbus- You mean they are both seeing a third party, the same person?**

**Gabriella- Precisely.**

**Darbus- As in one of the parties is in a same-sex relationship? Well, I'm not sure. It might strike up a conflict.**

**Gabriella- We have to approach this somehow. I mean, the student body has to learn there is more to this world then heterosexuality. It won't be racy, I promise.**

**Darbus- Ok then, go on.**

**Gabriella- Thank you so much, Mrs. Darbus. You won't regret this.**

**She ran off to the cafeteria, where she met up with Taylor for lunch. Taylor was the only one who knew about Gabriella working with Madison on the script.**

**Taylor- How did you survive yesterday?**

**Gabriella- Actually, Madison isn't that bad.**

**Taylor- But her... and Tory... Are you forgetting?**

**Gabriella- No, just forgiving.**

**Taylor- Are you getting back with Troy?**

**Gabriella- No, I'll be seeing someone else.**

**Taylor- Who?**

**Gabriella- Madison.**

**Taylor- Girl, are you tripping?**

**Madison- Since when do you talk like _that_?**

**Taylor- Since when are you a lesbian?**

**Gabriella- I'm not. I still like boys. Maddie's bisexual, she dates boys and girls at the same time. Everyone learns to share. It's just experimenting.**

**Taylor- What did that girl do to you?**

**Gabriella- She kissed me.**

**Taylor- I'm worried.**

**Gabriella- Well, don't be. I'm fine and happy.**

**She left the table and went over to the auditorium, where she found Madison waiting for her.**

**Madison- Hey sweety. What's new?**

**Gabriella- Plot line.**

**Madison- What?**

**Gabriella- I wanted to add a new character to the script.**

**Madison- Ok?**

**Gabriella- I want to approach the existence of homosexuality and bisexuality.**

**Madison- How so?**

**Gabriella- I want the two main characters to be cheating on each other with the same person.**

**Madison- A love triangle? How clever. So, will this be a guy or a girl?**

**Gabriella- A girl.**

**Madison- So, now you're opening up to new experiences?**

**Gabriella- You could say that.**

**Madison- So what's this girl like?**

**Gabriella- She's smart, funny, clever...**

**They move closer to each other.**

**Gabriella- (cont.) ...and She's gotta be hot.**

**Still moving closer to each other.**

**Madison- What does she look like?**

**They are so close now that Gabriella is practically whispering so noone else could hear. Their eyes are locked on each other.**

**Gabriella- Black and red hair. Green eyes. Luscious red lips.**

**Now, they were so close that their lips were less than a second from collision. Gabriella leaned in and kissed Madison, prying her mouth open with her tongue. Soon, they were making out on the floor. They didn't even notice Troy running into the auditorium, looking for Gabriella so he could apologize again.**

**Troy- Gabriella? You in here?**

**Gabriella and Madison stopped at the sound of his voice. They got up, trying not to be noticed by Troy, but it was too late because he made a quick turn and saw them. He ran over to them.**

**Troy- Gabriella, I was looking for you. Mrs. Darbus said you'd be in here. Oh, hi Madison. Wait... What are _you_ doing here? Why are your hair and makeup messed up? What were you two doing?**

**He was speaking so fast that he blanked out and fainted. The shock of seeing the two of them together confused him and scared him half to death. When he opened his eyes, he saw the two girls leaning over him.**

**Troy- What happened?**

**Gabriella- You fainted.**

**Madison-Probably from seeing _me._ I better go.**

**Gabriella- No, don't.**

**Troy- What's going on? The two of you, _together_?**

**Gabriella- Maddie opened my eyes to new experiences.**

**Troy- What are you talking about?**

**Gabriella takes Madison's hand into hers enlocks her fingers with her own.**

**Madison- I'm sorry, Troy. Temptation takes over.**

**Troy- So, you're telling me that you two are seeing each other?**

**Gabriella- Yeah.**

**Troy- But you broke up with me because of her.**

**Gabriella- Look, me and Madison have been writing the script together. We've been getting to know each other.**

**Madison- You were a great fuck, but Gabby has a lot more to offer.**

**Troy- Ok, so let me get this straight. My ex-girlfriend is dating the girl I cheated on her with?**

**Gabriella- I guess, I mean, it's just experimenting.**

**Madison- You're free to join us. If Gabby doesn't mind.**

**Troy looks at Gabriella.**

**Troy- I came in here to apologize and try and get you back, Gabriella. I'm sorry. Please, just... I want you back.**

**Gabriella- (sexy voice) How much do you want me?**

**Troy- A whole lot.**

**She pulls him into a sick make out session, but Madison pulls him away and starts making out with him, too. Soon, Gabriella pulls Madison off of him and starts making out with her. When the three of them finally loosened their grip from the other two, they realized that it was already 3:00 pm. School was over. They ran out of the school building and went in opposite directions. As Madison was getting into her car, she had one thought on her mind, "I have them both in the palms of my hands"**


	7. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

1**In this chapter, well... things happen. I mean, I don't wanna ruin it for you, but imagine the last scene in the last chapter intensified. Threesome... lolz. I'd never do it with two guys, I think that's too weird, unless they're bisexual. Which is really hott. Maybe, I'll do a slash/fic next. Be on the look out and keep reading. Thanks.**

**Warning: More detail than chapter 3**

**Chapter 7: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

**The Saturday after, Troy called Gabriella and Madison to his house so they could tell him what was going on with the script. When he opened the door to let them in, his jaw dropped to the sight of Gabriella wearing a super short red plaid mini with a black tied up blouse. Madison walked in behind her wearing the exact same outfit. All he could do was stare at them. Madison lifted up his lower jaw.**

**Madison- Sweety, you're drooling.**

**Troy- Ummm... what's with the outfits?**

**Madison- We wanted to look nice for you.**

**Gabriella- We got that t.a.t.u look going on.**

**Troy- The Russian lesbians? They are hott.**

**Madison- Mmm... makes me wanna...**

**She pulls Gabriella towards her and sticks her tongue into her mouth. While they are making out ferociously, Troy just watches them. While still making out, the girls attempt to go upstairs. Thry both grab Troy's hands and pull him behind them. As they enter the bedroom, they let go of Troy's hands and Madison pushes Gabriella onto the bed. Troy locks the door, knowing what was about to happen. Madison climbed on top of Gabriella and untied her own shirt, revealing her naked breasts. Troy wondered if Gabriella went braless, too. He came up behind Madison and cupped both her breasts with his hands. She turned her head and he leaned in and they started making out. Gabriella, then, took Madison by the neck and pulled her down and started making out with her. Madison helped Gabriella untie her own shirt. Troy realized she in fact did go braless that day. He took one hand off of Madison's breast to feel Gabriella's. They were smaller and softer. He kneaded both girls' chests as Madison moved her kisses down Gabriella's body. Troy leaned over Madison to make out with Gabriella while Madison pulled her black thong off from under her skirt. Madison's tongue went wandering by Gabriella's entrance, playing with her clit. Each moan escaping Gabriella's mouth landed in Troy's and he liked it that way. He wanted so badly to be inside her but Madison had taken control of that. She inserted three fingers into Gabriella, then began to suck on her breasts. Troy decided he needed to take the next step, so he undressed. As he climbed back onto the bed, Gabriella, who was moaning uncontrollably from Madison's work, grabbed his erection and put it by her mouth. Before she could even insert it, Madison removed her fingers from Gabriella and turned her over so she would be positioned beneath her. Gabriella told Troy that she was ready, so he slowly put his erection to her entrance and slowly thrust into her. Meanwhile, Gabriella was working a fist into Madison while licking the outer parts of her vagina. Troy began to thrust harder, licking his hand and working it on Gabriella's clit, stimulating her even more. Madison's hands were running through Gabriella's hair, as Gabriella's mouth engorged in tasting her deeply. Gabriella finally lifted her head to scream, "Troy!", when Troy came inside of her. As Troy walked over to his desk to sit in his swivel chair, Madison pulled out a strap-on from her bag.**

**Madison- Now, Gabi, you know how I like it.**

**Gabriella- Hard and rough. And that's how I'm gonna give it to you.**

**Gabriella turned Madison over and secured the strap-on to her own crotch. She entered Madison, thrusting as hard as possible. She even turned the vibrator on and kept thrusting into her. Madison's screams and moans couldn't get any louder. Her fingers were white as she clutched hard to the bedding.**

**Madison- Fuck me harder, Gabi, harder. Fuck me.**

**Troy's erection flew up again. His hand went to work on it. It began to throb and he decided that Madison wouldn't mind helping him out. He climbed onto the bed and knelt in front of Madison's face, she gladly took him into her mouth. Gabriella still thrusting as hard as possible leaned over Madison to kiss Troy. She whispered to him.**

**Gabriella- I still love you.**

**As soon as the throbbing of his erection went down, Troy removed it from Madison's mouth. She then continued screaming and moaning.**

**Madison- Oh Gabi... oh my god... fuck me harder... don't stop...**

**Then she finally let out a long screech of pleasure. Witht that, Gabriella collapsed at her side. They lay there for about 5 minutes until the girls got dressed and walked out. Before Gabriella left, she faced Troy.**

**Gabriella- That was great. We should do it again soon... without Madison though.**

**She gave him a deep kiss and walked out. He just had sex with two girls at once. How would he explain this to the guys?**

**A/N: I could've left off right here. Super cliffhanger? Nah, lolz. I don't like short chapters,so here's the rest of chapter 7.**

**The next day, Troy got the team together to practice in his backyard, because he had a mini-court. Chad, Zeke and Jason (it's Jason, not Cam, sorry) showed up early. They chilled out on the couch and Troy decided to tell them.**

**Troy- Guys, you won't believe me, but Gabriella and Madison were at my house yesterday.**

**Chad- What? The girl you fucked and your ex-girlfriend were both here yesterday? _Together _?**

**Troy- I'm serious. They're going out.**

**Jason- that's not possible. Gabriella is a sweet and innocent girl. She can't be a lesbian.**

**Troy- She's not. She's bisexual.**

**Zeke- I've heard of that. Isn't that when you have body parts of both sexes?**

**Jason- That's a hermaphrodite. Bisexual is being attracted to both sexes. But it's not just any attraction, it's sexual attraction. Whic doesn't make sense because it's highly unlikely that Gabriella would want to have sex with a girl, when she hasn't even had sex with a guy.**

**Troy- She has... had sex with both.**

**Chad- Troy? What are you talking baout?**

**Troy- Me, Madison and Gabriella had a threesome yesterday.**

**Chad- Stop joking. Gabriella isn't like that.**

**Troy- Oh really? Ask your girlfriend. Taylor knows.**

**Chad- Ok, I'll call her right now.**

**He picks up the phone and dials her number.**

**Taylor- (on the phone) Hello?**

**Chad- Tay, is there something you're not telling me?**

**Taylor- What are you talking about, sweety?**

**Chad- I'm talking about Gabriella. What has she been up to, since the break up?**

**Taylor- I don't think that's any of your business.**

**He hears Gabriella's voice in the background.**

**Gabriella- (in background) Madi... stop... don't...**

**Chad- Is Gabriella over there?**

**Taylor- Uh, yeah. Why?**

**Chad- Who's she talking to?**

**Taylor- She's working on the script for the production.**

**Chad- Who's she working with?**

**Taylor- I don't really know.**

**Chad- She's over your house, Tay. I don't think you'd let a stranger into your house.**

**Taylor- I'm not at home. I'm at Gabriella's.**

**Chad- You're forwarding house calls to your cell phone now?**

**Taylor- I'm expecting an important phone call from my college.**

**Chad- Look, baby, is Gabriella with Madison?**

**Taylor- (guiltily) Yes.**

**Chad- Are they going out or something?**

**Taylor- Where'd you get that idea?**

**Chad- Troy told me.**

**Taylor- Troy knows?**

**Gabriella- (in background) Of course he knows. We had sex just yesterday.**

**Taylor- (to Gabriella) What?**

**Gabriella- Me and Madi went to Troy's house and the three of us... you know. (Giggles)**

**Chad heard all this amd as his jaw dropped, he dropped the phone and fell back onto the couch.**

**Taylor- (still on the phone) Hello, Chad? Are you there?**

**Troy picked up the phone.**

**Troy- Taylor, could you tell Gabriella how much I love her?**

**Gabriella- (in background) I love you, too, Troy.**

**Madison- (in background) What about me?**

**Gabriella- I love you, too.**

**Madison- How much?**

**Gabriella- Let me show you.**

**Taylor- (to Troy) Umm... I better go. This is kind of hard to handle. Bye, Troy.**

**Troy- Bye, Taylor.**

**He hung up the phone and felt a bit excited, yet a bit upset. He suddenly felt left out. Gabriella was now choosing Madison over him. Madison was taking Gabriella from him and he wasn't gonna stand for it. Chad's sudden awakening broke Troy's train of thought.**

**Chad- You weren't kidding. You nailed them both?**

**Troy- It was so hott. I mean I was banging Gabi and she was like going down on Madison... then Gabi was banging Madison with a strap-on while Madi sucked me off. Oh my god, you guys have to try it.**

**Chad- You should've gotten that on tape.**

**Troy- Yea, I shoud've.**

**They heard knocking on the door. It was the rest of the team, so they went out back to practice.**

**Later on, that night, Troy turned on his computer and went online. He had one new email, so he opened it, even though he didn't know the sender. When the email opened, he clicked on the link and a video popped up. It was Madison wearing devil horns and a strsp-on, thrusting into Gabriella from her backside. He heard her moans and screams. The text that appeared in graphic flames read, "She's mine,now".**

**Sorry about another cliffhanger. Thsi chapter is way graphic, my favorite chapter yet. After chapter 8, there are 2 final chapters and then the alternate ending. The next few chapter will be posted up sooner than this one... sorry it took sum time... **


	8. Evil Emeralds

1**Ok, sorry to say it's almost over. If you didn't get some parts in earlier chapters, why Gabi brought home the book of witchcraft and what was up with the video and how did Gabi possibly become a little nympho! It will all make sense in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and I appreciate it when people give me detailed or critical reviews. I like when you make references to specific detailing in my storyline, but please... no more flames. Hating on Madison isn't gonna change my storyline. I have finished all 10 chapters and am in process of writing the alternate ending. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks. Here's chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Evil Emeralds**

**It was Monday, Gabi and Madi had to hand in the script to Mrs. Darbus. Troy went along with it. Mrs. Darbus read it over twice before looking up at the students.**

**Darbus- I love it. It will definitely approach the conflict within our school.**

**Troy- What conflict?**

**Gabriella- The conflict where people judge others by their sexuality.**

**Troy- You mean, because we don't accept homosexuals?**

**Madison- Of course. I mean, how could you accept lesbians but not gay men?**

**Troy- Well, you didn't put gay men in the script.**

**Gabriella- We are trying to show that there is nothgin wrong with sexuality issues.**

**Darbus- You can resolve this later. Now we need to hold auditions this week.**

**Gabriella- Could Madi try out?**

**Darbus- It's open to high school student sonly.**

**Madison- Please, Mrs. Darbus? I know the part.**

**Darbus- I'll think about it.**

**They walked out of Darbus' office holding hands. Whent ehy walked out of the building, Madison ran over to her car.**

**Madison- I gotta run, but I'll see the two of you later.**

**Gabriella- Ok, I love you. (Blows kiss)**

**Madison- (Catches kiss) Love you, too, baby.**

**Troy just looked on, not paying attention. When she drove away he turned to Gabriella.**

**Troy- Gabi, I think we need to talk.**

**Gabriella- What about?**

**Troy- I got a strange email last night. It was a link to madison's webcam.**

**Gabriella- Really? That sure is strange.**

**Troy- she was wearing devil horns and thrusting the strap-on into you from behind.**

**Gabriella- I don't remember that.**

**Troy- There was flaming text that said " She's mine now."**

**Gabriella- Are you sure it was me?**

**Troy- First of all, I think I would know what you look like from your backside and second of all, I recognized your screams and moans.**

**Gabriella- Really? Wow, how observant of you.**

**Troy- Gabi, are you okay? You haven't been yourself lately.**

**Gabriella- I'm fine, Troy. Madi put me into perspective.**

**Troy- Gabi, remember that book you got from the library?**

**Gabriella- Yes, the book on witchcraft.**

**Troy- Do you still have it?**

**Gabriella- No, I had to return it. Madi has her own copy, though.**

**Troy- Do you have access to it?**

**Gabriella- Yea, Madi taught me how to use it. **

**Troy- Have you been to her house?**

**Gabriella- No, she's been staying a hotel nearby.**

**Troy- Can you get the key to her room?**

**Gabriella- Of course, they know me.**

**Troy- Can you show me her book?**

**Gabriella- Sure, sweety.**

**They went over to her hotel and Gabriella got the key to Madison's room. The concierge warned her that Madison was not in. They took the elevator and walked down the hall to room 13D. When they got into the room, Troy noticed a pentagram, made in chalk on the carpeting and an alter. It looked like there had been a ritual there. He walked over to the alter and picked up a book that looked somewhat like a diary. It was unlocked and labeled "Book Of Shadows". He read the last entry which was in Madi's writing; it said:**

**Demonic Love Transformation**

**Will only work between same sex transfer with a third party, which is discarded after use. (A/N: kinda like a condom. Lol.)**

**Transformation Needs:**

**-sex with second and third party**

**-potion**

**-final sex act, which binds you by the devil.**

**Potion is used to make the parties sexually attracted, by the kiss of the witch.**

**Once transformation is complete there is no reversal.**

**Troy grabbed Gabriella's arm and shoved the book in her face. She read it over and left on a pause. She finally spoke.**

**Gabriella- What does this mean?**

**Troy- This means you are bound to her by the devil. She's a satanic witch.**

**Gabriella- Ummm... does that make me evil?**

**Troy- I'm not sure. Where's the other book?**

**Gabriella- Right here.**

**Troy- How do we know that the transformation is complete?**

**Gabriella- You really think that video was the final act? I mean, did you have to see it for it to work?**

**Troy- Maybe, that's what went wrong. The binding is a personal ritual between two people and the devil, the third party cannot take part to this. It says it right here.**

**Gabriella looks into the book and nods. She reads the signs of transformation.**

**It read:**

**- Emerald eyes**

**- Mark on neck, made by partner's athame**

**- Red pupils, only seen in complete darkness**

**- Any blood from the oral cavity turns black when touching oxygen**

**Troy looked at Gabriella's eyes. They were still the warm caramel color as always. When he checked her neck, she only had 3 out of 5 of the lines of the pentagram carved in. He pulled her close and hugged her, then kissed her and bit gently into her lip. The drop of blood that had dripped from her mouthy was of a deep crimson. He was relieved to know that Madison hadn't completed the ritual that would take Gabriella from him. He turned back to the book and seeked the chapter for reversal. He found what he was looking for, a spell and ritual to easily reverse everything. Hand in hand, he and Gabriella sat in the middle of the pentagram. He handed her the athame and the book.**

**Gabriella- you want _me_ to do it?**

**Troy- You're the girl.**

**Gabriella- Oh, okay then.**

**She read the spell aloud:**

**I wish not be of evil**

**This false demonic love**

**It does not affect me**

**I am free like a dove**

**I am not enslaved**

**So please hear me**

**Reverse my transformation**

**Before it is complete**

**As she completed the spell, she pricked the center of her palm with the athame and did the same for Troy. She clasped his hand so their blood would touch, mix into each other's and drip between their hands as a whole and land on the tip of the athame.**

**Gabriella- this shall be our child's blood and it shall pierce Madison's evil.**

**At that moment, Madison walked in and just stood there, mouth agape, eyes fixed on the scene as Gabriella walked towards her and stabbed Madison's palm with the athame.**

**Madison- What was that for?**

**Gabriella- I'm reversing the transformation.**

**Madison- But I thought this was what you wanted.**

**Gabriella- I don't want to be your love slave, Madi. But I'd love you either way.**

**As Gabriella kissed Madison's lips and they both passed out, Troy ran over and suddenly passed out as well.**

**I know, it sounds crazy. I promise I'm not on drugs. I'm just a crazy fuck, who can't help writing stuff that refers somehow to my own life. I know this chapter might freak you out but it should give you a good idea of how this ends. Expect irony. By the way, the alternate ending starts from this point as a substitute for the last 2 chapters. And if you don't know what an athame is, read below.**

**Athame- (a-thu-may) a dagger used in most witchcraft rituals.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Breaking Free of Madison

1

**Thanks for all the reviews. It's nice to know what my reader's think whether positive or negative... yes, I understand that the last chapter just screwed things up and honestly I planned it that way. I promise the next fic won't be as complicating and confusing. I decided to call the next fic "HSM: Even More Unpredictable" and the one after it will be "HSM: Still Unpredicatble". As far as Madison, I will not keep her as a character unless the readers request me to. So we're getting closer to the end. Continue reading and reviewing. I won't be putting up the alternate ending unless a reader requests it. Thanks for everything guys.**

**Chapter 9: Breaking Free (of Madison)**

**They woke up an hour later. Troy hugged Gabriella tightly, thankful that it was over. As they watched Madison slowly rising, they backed away from her. She smiled.**

**Madison- Hey, are you two okay?**

**Troy- Yea, but are you?**

**Madison- What do you mean?**

**Gabriella- Madi, how could you mess with that kind of dark power?**

**Madison- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.**

**Troy- How did this all start?**

**Madison- Well... (flashback)**

**Two years back, I met this nice girl, Desire. Turns out she wasn't so nice. She had a boyfriend and she invited me over to her house party once. They raped me, but at the touch of her lips I fell in love with her. She broke up with her boyfriend and started teaching me the craft. She, then, transformed me. Noone even tried to stop her, not like anyone knew what was going on. Desire and I got married in a satanic temple. The only way to break free was to pass the transformation on. When Desire died, I gave up and decided to do it. That's when I came here to New Mexico. I found you and the temptation took over. I hadn't been myself since Desire came into my life. Desire's death didn't break the spell, though, like I thought it would if I didn't pass it on while she was living. Now, it's broken.**

**(Flashback ends)**

**Gabriella- How did Desire die?**

**Madison- I killed her. I went to bed with the athame in hand. When she tried to get close, I stabbed her.**

**Gabriella- But why?**

**Madison- I thought, if I couldn't pass the transformation on maybe her death would break the spell, but it made things worse.**

**Troy- So, how is the spell broken?**

**Madison- Gabi loved me without the potion, her final kiss broke the spell.**

**Gabriella- Awww... that's so sweet.**

**Madison- I"m going back to Santa Fe, to my home. That's where I belong now.**

**Gabriella- Hold on. Look me in the eyes.**

**She looked into Madison's eyes. They were a cool aquamarine. She was glad to seee that it was finally over.**

**Madison- I must go. I have friends waiting for me.**

**They all cleaned up the hotel room and left. After Madison checked out of the hotel, they stood outside next to her car and said their goodbyes. **

**Gabriella- Madi, I wanna forgive you and tell you that I'll hopefully see you next year at UNM.**

**Troy- Me too.**

**Madison- You guys are great. I'm really sorry about what happened.**

**Gabriella- It's okay, it's over.**

**She kisses her on the lips and hugs her tightly. Madison eyed Troy for a moment, so he hugged he and gave her a kiss on the cheek. With that, she got into the car and drove off. Troy and Gabriella just stood there, watching the smoke from the car disintegrate**.

**In the next few days, Mrs. Darbus announced try-outs for the musical, called "Seductive Disasters". The main characters were Izabel, Evan and Madeline. Gabriella and Troy, of course, tryed out for Izabel and Evan. The try-outs were singles, because Mrs. Darbus hadn't decided on any duets, yet. The girl's had to sing a song called "I fell in love with disaster".**

**Lyrics-**

**she ripped my heart**

**out of my chest**

**put it in a music box**

**and now my soul can't rest**

**until the music stops**

**Bridge- she loves me**

**loves me not**

**I love her**

**but I forgot**

**that she is my tragedy**

**Chorus- I fell in love with disaster**

**now she is my master**

**the power over me**

**will I ever break free?**

**I'm not blind, but I can't see**

**that I might never break free**

**will I ever break free?**

**She abused my body**

**by raping me**

**forever tied to her bed**

**and now I can't believe**

**she keeps running through my head**

**(repeat bridge)**

**(repeat chorus)**

**The boys had a different song to sing for auditions. Troy was first to audition the song called "Flirting with the Enemy".**

**Lyrics-**

**I can't believe**

**I fell for her**

**she rocked my world**

**but it's sort of a blur**

**I want her**

**she wants me**

**but I have a girlfriend**

**which is why I'm not free**

**Chorus- I'm flirting with the enemy**

**she makes me sweat**

**her curves and lumps**

**I'll never forget**

**we had such fun**

**but I admit**

**I'm guilty**

**I slept with the enemy**

**her slow movements**

**drive me crazy**

**but I'd rather**

**be with my baby**

**I love my girl**

**she has my heart**

**no matter what**

**I hope we won't part**

**Bridge- the guilt is killing me**

**burning from within**

**but I flirt dangerously**

**with the enemy**

**who makes me grin**

**I'm acting senslessly**

**impulsively**

**cause it's a sin**

**(repeat chorus)**

**After the try-outs, Mrs Darbus posted the call backs and the other parts. She decided to have a duet after all. As a finale, Troy and Gabriella would sing Prelude 12/21 A/N: that's an AFI song... kick ass**

**Lyrics:**

**Troy- This is what I brought you**

**this you can keep**

**this is what I brought**

**you may forget me**

**I promise to depart**

**just promise one thing**

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

**Gabriella- This is what I brought you**

**this you can keep**

**this is what I brought**

**you may forget me**

**I promise you my heart**

**just promise to sing**

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

**Both- Ooooohhh, ooooohhhh**

**oooh, oooh**

**oooh, oooh**

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

**Troy- this is what I thought**

**I thought you'd need me**

**this what I thought**

**so think me naive**

**I promise you a heart**

**you promise to keep**

**kiss my eyes and lay em to sleep**

**Both- Ooooohhh, ooooohhhh**

**oooh, oooh**

**oooh, oooh**

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep**

**Ooooohhh, ooooohhhh**

**oooh, oooh**

**oooh, oooh**

**kiss my eyes and lay me to... sleep**

**They nailed the song in three days. These were the major parts posted.**

**Izabel- Gabriella Motez Evan- Troy Bolton**

**Madeline- Sharpay Evans Sam (Izabel's brother)- Ryan Evans**

**When they all saw the parts posted, they were all happy; even the Evans twins were glad with their roles.**

**Sharpay- It's still a pretty big part**

**Gabriella- One of the biggest**

**Ryan- So, Gabi, you wrote it?**

**Gabriella- Yea, me and Madison.**

**Sharpay- We heard about her.**

**Gabriella- Your character is actually based on her.**

**Sharpay- Really? That's cool.**

**Gabriella- You read the script, right?**

**Sharpay- Always read the script before auditions.**

**Ryan- Yea, me too.**

**Gabriella- So you know that there is a lot of explicit stuff and we're gonna have to kiss?**

**Sharpay- Yes, I know. I don't really mind.**

**Ryan- Anything for the theatre. Even if I have to make-out with my sister.**

**Sharpay- Ewww...**

**Gabriella- You can fake it. But our scene has to be real. People will be paying more attention to our big scene.**

**Sharpay- And the sex?**

**Gabriella- We've got flesh-toned costumes for that.**

**Sharpay- I guess we'll have to practice a lot.**

**Gabriella- Yep, we'll start tomorrow. Everyone has to meet in the auditorium at precisely 3 pm.**

**Sharpay and Ryan- Got it.**

**This entire time, Troy had just stood there, feeling invisble. It was as if he wasn't important anymore. He finally looked over at Gabriella when she took his hand and led him out of the school building.**

**Troy- Where are you taking me?**

**Gabriella- You'll see.**

**She dragged him over to her house and they went in and walked up the stairs to her room.. Gabriella, gently, pushed him down on the bed.**

**Gabriella- Troy Bolton, I love you. This time I wanna show you how much. Alone.**

**She locked the door, closed the shades and sat on the bed. He, gently, pulled her back to lie next to him. She turned to him and slowly closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his.**

**Another cliff hanger, sorry much. I love putting people on the edge. What will happen next? Don't worry. You'll find out soon enough. For those who want to know, the musical they're working on is based on my novel "The Passions of Deadly Seduction", which is my first piece of writing with Madison. I changed her name for the play though because I used her as a character in the fic itself. And the two songs that they auditioned are my personal work. Yes, I know my songs suck but that is because I worte them off the top of my head; I am actually a brilliant lyric writer, you will hear from me nd my band soon. I am an aspired musician and lyric writer and also screenwriter. Film is actually my major in college, I'm into writing scripts for movies and stuff... I have one done from junior high but it's pretty amateur. Yes, so I try my best to entertain. I hope you guys keep reading. And yet again I promise no more witchcraft in future fics. **


	10. Starting Over

1**Chapter 10- Starting Over**

**A/N OMG, it's the last chapter! I won't be putting up the alternate ending unless requested. Next will be a sequel. Definitely more unexpected situations and odd consequences and more slash... LOTS MORE SLASH!**

**Weeks have passed and the night of the production had come. Everyone was excited and when the curtains fell at last, the applause was imcredible. They heard screaming and cheering from the entire audience. Most of the people stood in their seats as an ovation. The actors stood in a line, all bowing in synchronization. All females received bouquets of flowers from random audience members. It was a night to behold. As it all came to a close, they celebrated in the gym. Zeke made a cake just for the occasion. Students traded hugs and salutations of "Congrats" and "Good job out there". Troy was getting a slice of cake when he noticed Gabriella and Sharpay sitting together, talking about something or other. He walked over and offered Gabriella a bite, which she accepted gracefully.**

**Sharpay- Gabi, you got a little... on the side of your mouth.**

**She leaned in and licked the frosting off. Gabriella paused and looked over at Troy.**

**Gabriella- So... We were talking about prom.**

**Troy- What's the theme anyway?**

**Sharpay- We were thinking 'Broadway' but decided on 'Magic in the Moonlight'.**

**Troy- So, Gabi, will you go with me?**

**Gabriella- Oh, Troy. I'm sorry. I'm going with Sharpay.**

**Troy- Ummmm... what?**

**Sharpay- Troy, I think I shoudl let you know... I'm a lesbian. I just figured it out, with Gabi's help.**

**Troy- Oh?**

**Gabriella- It's ok. We can all go together.**

**Troy- Great. Now I just need a date.**

**Gabriella- Well, you have a month to figure it out.**

**Troy- Oh, just perfect.**

**Gabriella- What's wrong, Troy?**

**Troy- Nothing.**

**Sharpay- I better go.**

**She leaves.**

**Troy- Gabi, what's going on?**

**Gabriella- Sharpay asked and I said yes.**

**Troy- But why?**

**Gabriella- We're friends and she likes me.**

**Troy- Well, I love you.**

**Gabriella- I love you, too.**

**Troy- Then why are you going with Sharpay?**

**Gabriella- Because I'm giving her a chance. Maybe you should explore your sexuality, too. You never know. You might find out something new about yourself.**

**Troy- Doubt it, but I'll do it for you.**

**Gabriella- Thanks.**

**She kissed him on the lips and walked away. Ryan walked up to him.**

**Ryan- So I guess you heard.**

**Troy- Yea, your sister's a lesbian.**

**Ryan- Well, yea. Gabi's trying to get everyone to "explore their sexuality".**

**Troy- I know. I'm not gay though.**

**Ryan- Well, if you were, you wouldn't get any pleasure in watching girls.**

**Troy- I know, right?**

**Ryan- Yea, well. I was just wondering.**

**Troy- What? Are you gay?**

**Ryan- No. I mean I still sort of have a crush on Gabi. Ever since the two of you performed in Twinkle Towne, I've been obsessed with the both of you. I mean in a highly plutonic way.**

**Troy- Are you saying you like me, too?**

**Ryan- Sort of. I guess.**

**Troy- Well, then maybe we should try this 'open sexuality' thing.**

**Ryan moves toward himand their lips slowly parted as they touched. As Troy backed out, so did Ryan.**

**Ryan- That wasn't so bad.**

**Troy- That's what scares me.**

**Ryan- You wanna try again?**

**Troy- No, it's ok.**

**Ryan- Well, if you ever need anyone, I"m here for you.**

**Troy- Thanks, Ry.**

**Chad walks up to them.**

**Chad- Hey guys. What's up?**

**Troy- Gabi's going to prom with Sharpay.**

**Chad- Taylor's going with Kelsi.**

**Ryan- So, who are you going with?**

**Chad- Jason. We decided we are not homophobic, so we're taking Gabi's advice and 'exploring our sexual options'.**

**Troy- Just great. So, Ryan, wann be my date or what?**

**Ryan- Are you serious?**

**Troy- I'd do anything for Gabi. And it's a plus if I'm doing it for myself.**

**Ryan- I'd love to go with you.**

**Troy- Great.**

**Chad- Now, we all have dates.**

**In the next month, they planned out everything. The girls bought their dresses and the guys got tuxes. They ordered a limo that they all shared. They sat in the back, the night of prom, excited and anxious. It was a wonderful night. Friends danced with friends, boys with boys, girls with girls, then they would switch up. When the night came to an end, they had one last thing to look forward to... graduation.**

**Over the next few days, caps and gowns were distributed, final exams were taken and speeches were written. Gabriella, being valedictorian, knew exactly what she was going to say. When the day came, Principal Matsui was standing at the podium.**

**Matsui- Students. Staff members. Parents. I welcome you to the end of another wonderful year. Some of you I have have known all four years. Other's I've only met recently, but I can honestly say you have all made a great impact on this school. Our basketball team, decathalon team and drama club, you have all made it. You have all made this day possible. I noticed a change sweeping our student population. Because you are all adults, I have no fear in saying this. There has become an openness to sexuality, something that came be looked upon as sinful before marriage. Who are we kidding? Many of us have had premarital relations. Some of us have had homosexual relations. There is nothing wrong with being gay or bisexual. We are all humans, we make choices, life changing ones. I'm proud of all of you, growing and learning that there is nothing wrong with being different, there's nothing wrong with trying something new. I am proud to see all of you learning more about yourselves every day. Hopefully, you will all figure out who you are, who you're supposed to be, because you are our future. Without further ado, the young woman responsible for this renaissance, our valedictorian, Gabriella Montez.**

**Gabriella slowly walks up to the podium, head held high, in her white cap and gown with red tassels hanging over her shoulders and off her cap. She steps up to the mic.**

**Gabriella- Parents. Teachers. Fellow students. I haven't been here longand it's truly an honor. I've known you only for a few months, but it seems like we've known each other forever. Many bonds have been built and changes have been made. It's not about the status quo anymore. Each one of you, you are your own person. You choose what you do, what you like, who you are. You don't have to stick to one thing all your life. Growing means changing, you can all make that choice to become different. Don't fear it, embrace your true selves. This year, lots of us have done that, finding who we truly were, who we are. I am glad to see that everyone has truly become open with themselves and each other. I will miss you all next year, to those I will not see. To those going to the University of New Mexico with me, another adventure lies before us. I hope we can all keep in touch. Somehow, we will always be together, a part of something big, the East High Class of 2006!**

**NOW TELL ME... WHAT TEAM?**

**Everyone- WILDCATS!**

**Gabriella- WHAT TEAM?**

**Everyone- WILDCATS!**

**Gabriella- W"ILDCATS!**

**Everyone- GETCHA' EHEAD IN THE GAME!**

**After everyone received their diplomas, they moved their tassels to the right and when they were all seated, Principal Matsui had only one thing left to say.**

**Matsui- I"d like to present... the Class of 2006... Congratulations.**

**Caps were thrown in the air. Hugs and kisses all around. There was only one way to end it all.**

**We're all in this together**

**once we know... that we are**

**we're all stars... and we see that**

**We're all in this together**

**and it shows... when we stand**

**hand in hand... make our dreams come true**

**The End...**


	11. It's Sexier When They Cry

1**A/N: hey everyone... I finally completed my first fic and the second one is on the way... for those of you who wanted the alternate ending I am warning you that the original ending is the happy ending... the alternate is titled "It's Sexier When They Cry", named after the demo of the greatest local band on the island... this is my dedication to them... I love you guys!**

**Anyways, for those who wanted it, here it is... I don't think you'll like it.**

**Alternate Ending: It's Sexier When They Cry**

**(continuing from chapter 8)**

**They woke up about an hour later. They were sore and confused. What had happened to them? Gabriella got up and clasped onto Madison.**

**Gabriella- Thank god, you're okay. You're not hurt, are you? I"m sorry. I should have never tried that. It was stupid of me.**

**Madison- At least it didn't work, and now I can complete that transformation of yours. **

**She grabbed the athame and turned Gabriella around and quickly sliced two lines into the back of her neck, the lines that completed the pentagram. Gabriella howled as pain seared through her body. The pentagram glowed red. Madison took Gabriella by the hand and dragged her out of the room. They ran along the corridor, forgetting that they had left Troy behind. He was still in the room, out cold. After a few minutes he lifted his head. The moment he looked out the window, he saw Madison and Gabriella speeding away in her car. He walked out of the room and went downstairs to ask the concierge where they had gone to.**

**Concierge- They just ran out of here. They didn't check out or say where they were going and if they were coming back. I have no answers for you, sir.**

**Troy- Thanks, anyway.**

**Troy couldn't imagine what had just happened. The idea of them escaping and the spell failing irked him. He couldn't believe that they were gone and never coming back. Unfortunately, his intuition told him it was true- they were gone for good. He slowly walked out of the hotel and walked home. He went up to his room and lay down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling as silence rocked him to sleep. Suddenly, he saw her... Gabriella came back... she came back to say goodbye.**

**Gabriella- Troy, it's me and Madison now. There is no me and you. It's over. I'm gone. You need to move on now.**

**Troy- No! I won't! I love you, Gabriella! I can't live without you!**

**Madison appeared.**

**Madison- I told you... She's mine now. You can't have her.**

**Troy- Rot in hell, you fucking witch! **

**He suddenly stabs her. She falls to the ground. Gabriella runs to hug him.**

**Gabriella- Troy, you saved me. Troy, Troy...**

**Suddenly, he heard her voice. His eyes opened slightly and he saw her face.**

**Gabriella- Troy, I'm leaving. I came back to tell you I'm pregnant and me and Madison are gonna raise the child.**

**Troy- Gabi, you can't leave me. I love you.**

**Gabriella- Troy, I'm gone and you haven't even noticed. Stop dreaming, Troy. Just stop.**

**Suddenly, her figure disappeared into the shadows. He called her name but she was gone. Troy couldn't take it anymore, he was angry at himself, at Madison, at the world. If he couldn't live without her, he wouldn't live. He ran out of the house and back to the hotel. It was the middle of the night and he climbed the stairs up to the rooftop. He looked over the edge down at the ground. He was about 20 stories high. He felt like he had no choice now. Gabriella was gone from his life and she was never coming back. Evil has prevailed. It had taken control of her. Gabriella was dead and evil lived in her body. He began to feel weightless as he walked closer to the edge. It was as if the air had lifted him and swung him over. He drifted down from the rooftop, landing hard on the gravel sidewalk below.**

**The newspaper headline said: "East High Superstar Took His Last Jump". Everyone had prayed, because noone was convinced of the death. They all hoped that he was only in a minor comatose. Only his friends knew where to find him. They stood at his bedside in the hospital waiting for his awakening. His breathing was very slow, getting slower with each passing moment. They all knew he had only a few more moments. Chad's final words to him were: "Troy, she loves you and Madison will never change that". Finally, his breathing just stopped. Troy Bolton was dead. Where was Gabriella? **

**3 days had passed and all of East High gathered in their all black attire for their hero's funeral. All with tear ridden faces, noone could control their sadness, despair, depression. His casket was covered with red and white ribbon. His father stepped up to give a eulogy.**

**Mr. Bolton- You all knew Troy as a legend. I knew him as a son. Troy was more than just the captain of the basketball team, once he befriended Gabriella Montez, he became more than that. He became a hero. All of East High has finally come in unison thanks to him. Troy, son, if you hear me, remember that we love you, your parents, you're friends, your school. We'll miss you. Rest in peace, son.**

**He lay Troy's home jersey over the casket. The pall bearers lifted the casket and slowly began lowering it into the grave. Suddenly, a voice in the distance was heard.**

**Gabriella- NOOOOOO!**

**Chad runs toward her.**

**Chad- You're too late. He's dead and there's nothing you can do. He died because of you, Gabriella. He wasn't gonna live without you. Here, take this.**

**He hands her a note.**

**Chad- I found it in his pocket when they brought him to the hospital. Read it.**

**Gabriella walks off with the note. When she goes far into the distance and noone could see her, she unfolds the note. She reads it through twice.**

**To whoever reads this note-**

**I have decided to end my life. You may wonder why. It's because I am in love and my love has left me. If I can't live with her in my life I don't want to live at all. I am about to jump off this hotel building, the building she left me in, when she left me forever. Tell Gabriella that she is to blame. I love her but she's become dead to me so I am going to die now too. If I can't be with her now, I'll be with her in the afterlife. Tell her I'll be waiting. **

**-Troy**

**Gabi, don't forget me.**

**She turned to face the funeral once again. Tears began strolling down her face... but not regular tears... tears f blood. Her face was drenched in the red elixir. Madison came up behind her in the shadows.**

**Madison- You see what you have done? Our child's father is now dead.**

**Gabriella- We can bring him back.**

**Madison- No, Gabi. It's too dangerous. You can't handle that kind of power.**

**Gabriella- No... I won't believe you.**

**She begins running towards the grave which is now surrounded by nothing but air. Everyone had gone and she was charging at the ground before her. She threw herself at his tombstone and let her bloody tears stain the clean glassy stone. She took one last look at the stone and kissed Troy's picture. He looked the same as she remembered him, sandy brown hair and cool blue eyes, captured in black and white on a stone of memory, a stone that stood at his grave. She stepped back and slowly turning to Madison, she walked away. She was leaving and never coming back. Her life as Gabriella was over. She had become something else, a monster. She had killed her own love. She had lost all emotions and had no more feelings left in her. The pain subsided and she walked away, away from the past, her life, who she was, who she loved. She was going to forget it all and move on. If it were only possible. Gabriella Montez was now dead as well. Her soul had left her to meet Troy in heaven. Her body resided with Madison, lifeless.**

**THE END!**

**A/N: if it sucked ok, I warned you that the original was better. I swear all of this was planned beforehand, but from now on I'll do a lot better on the second fic. I'll bring Madison back but no more crazy witchcraft shit. I promise. **


End file.
